Intégration
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Les Survivants] Alors que Janet est en pleine chasse dans la forêt, un coup de feu va chambouler toutes ses habitudes et règles de vie. [Background de Janet, aucun spoilers.]


_Hey ! J'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit peu de zombies, et comme il se trouve que Les Survivants sont parfaits pour ça, on va écrire un peu dessus ! Du coup on est partis sur la petite histoire de Janet au début de l'apocalypse, à son entrée dans le camp des Survivants. Parce que j'adoooore Janet vous savez. On est partis ! J'avais commencé à écrire ça avant toutes les conneries que j'ai pu lire dans les commentaires YouTube sur Krayn et Janet, et j'espère que cet OS lui redonnera un peu la foi :D Des bisous si tu lis Krayn !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de la série _Les Survivants_ sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **INTÉGRATION**

Assise à l'arrière d'un bus, Janet ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa tête bourdonnait, elle avait mal au niveau de la poitrine. En baissant les yeux, elle constata qu'elle était ligotée au niveau des mains et des jambes. Perdue, elle commença à se débattre, paniquant.

Elle ne se souvenait que de très peu de choses. Elle se rappelait avoir campé trop près d'une route, avec un homme qu'elle avait pris en pitié et qui l'accompagnait depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle se rappelait aussi lui avoir dit de ne pas allumer de feu, parce que la grande route était dangereuse. La jeune femme s'était ensuite éloignée dans les bois, pour chasser. C'est alors qu'elle avait vu de la fumée, au dessus de la cime des arbres. Elle avait insulté son compagnon silencieusement, et était revenue sur ses pas. Il était au sol, le ventre ouvert, hurlant de douleur alors que les monstres sortaient de tous les côtés pour le dévorer vivant. Ce n'était pas un zombie qui l'avait éventré, elle en était certaine.

Méfiante, la main sur son couteau, elle avait discrètement reculé dans les fourrés. Une goule était sortie d'un buisson, la saisissant à la jambe. Elle avait étouffé son cri, reprit son sang froid et planté son couteau dans le crâne de la chose. Elle se releva, et se mit à courir en entendant d'autres grognements. Elle avait déboulé sur la grande route, un grand bruit de klaxon l'avait fait se retourner, elle eut juste le temps de voir deux phares et la tête du chauffeur, hurlant en constatant que ce n'était pas un zombie. Et ce fut le noir complet.

Un « clic » fit relever les yeux de Janet. Le canon d'un pistolet était pointé sur son front. Tous ses muscles se tendirent, instinct de survie oblige. Un homme se tenait en face de lui, la vingtaine, des lunettes rondes, habillé d'un T-Shirt Star Wars qui avait certainement connu de meilleurs jours. Sa main tremblait toute seule, il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré.

« Brian, pose ça, tu vas te blesser avec. Elle va bien je t'ai dit. Si elle s'était transformée t'aurais déjà plus de main. »

Des rires moqueurs retentirent dans le véhicule. L'homme en face d'elle lui offrit une moue vexée, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle aurait voulu tourner la tête, mais elle avait l'impression d'être totalement coincée. L'homme qui avait pris la parole se dirigea calmement vers elle. Il posa une main sur son front. Janet tenta de reculer son visage.

« Eh, tu vas bien ? Tu peux parler ? Bouger ? On est désolés, t'as déboulé de nul part. John a tenté de t'éviter avec le bus mais tu te l'aies quand même sacrément bien mangé. La doc' a dit à la radio que t'avait peut-être quelques côtés pétées et une épaule déboîtée. Elle est vétérinaire à la base, mais elle dit que ça devrait être la même chose chez les humains. Elle t'examinera au camp, on a du faire vite. Moi c'est David, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Janet évita son regard, toujours méfiante. L'inconnu avait une main posée sur sa jambe, ce qui la rendait très nerveuse. Elle préféra rester silencieuse. Elle savait très bien ce que les hommes étaient capables de faire, et elle ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité. Face à son mutisme, le dénommé David lui sourit tristement.

« Tu veux pas parler. Bah tant pis pour toi. Tant que tu nous diras pas ton nom, t'auras pas d'anti-douleurs. »

Et il disparut lui aussi de son champ de vision, pour partir à l'avant du bus. Elle se remit immédiatement au travail. Ses liens au niveau des mains avaient une faiblesse sur un côté, elle se mit à tirer dessus comme une forcenée. A force d'acharnement, elle réussit à se libérer une main après une dizaine de minutes. Elle détacha ses pieds, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment fuir. Le bus roulait rapidement, elle pourrait se faire très mal en sautant d'une fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus sortir par les portes, les autres l'en empêcheraient. Elle était coincée, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. En entendant des pas, elle remit ses liens, de manière à faire croire qu'elle était toujours attachée, et elle ferma les yeux.

« Pourquoi on l'a emmenée David ? chuchota une voix qui lui était inconnue. Elle est blessée, elle va nous ralentir.

\- L'homme que Roger a tué dans la forêt en allant pisser, je crois qu'il était avec elle, lui répondit David. S'il a raison et que c'est celui qui nous a attaqué la semaine passée avec son groupe, elle aura forcément des informations. Elle doit faire partie de leur groupe.

\- Et ? On la ramène pour la tuer ? Tu es sérieux là ! On a gaspillé des ressources pour elle.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait la tuer. Elle peut être utile une fois sur pied. On manque de bras Douglas. Le camp compte sur nous deux parce qu'on a de la force, mais face à une horde, on va y rester. Je sais que le groupe n'aime pas les nouveaux venus, mais on a perdu trop de monde la semaine passée pour continuer comme ça.

\- David...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'elle s'est détachée. »

Janet sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Elle était de toute évidence découverte. Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle se leva d'un coup, donna un violent coup de poing dans le visage de David et traça dans le bus. Elle défonça une des portes avant et sauta du bus malgré le haussement de ton du chauffeur lui hurlant de ne pas faire ça. Elle s'écrasa violemment au sol, dans un cri de douleur. Derrière elle, le bus ralentissait. Paniquée, elle tenta maladroitement de se relever. Une douleur lui prit à la poitrine, elle retomba lourdement au sol. David et l'homme avec qui il parlait plus tôt, Douglas, sortirent rapidement du bus pour courir dans sa direction. Janet se mit à ramper au sol. Elle poussa un grognement quand deux mains la saisirent par les épaules.

« Calme-toi. Calme-toi ! Stop !

\- Laissez-moi ! rugit-elle. Je veux pas de votre aide, je veux qu'on me foute la paix ! J'ai pas besoin de vous, de votre pitié !

\- Douglas, assomme-la. »

La brune lança un regard noir, quand une plaque en bois entra un peu trop vite dans son champ de vision, la replongeant de nouveau dans le noir. Elle se réveilla dans un sac de couchage, mains de nouveau attachées, cette fois par de vraies menottes. Une jeune femme blonde, qui lui semblait vaguement familière, était assise sur le sac de couchage à côté d'elle, plongée dans la lecture de _Cinquante nuances de Grey_. Janet jeta un regard autour d'elle. Ça ressemblait fortement à une tente, ça ne la rassurait pas. Si des goules attaquaient, elle finirait dévorée, sans aucune chance de fuir. La blonde releva les yeux, et sursauta en voyant qu'elle était réveillé.

« Oh, tu as repris connaissance. Moi c'est Brithney. David m'a dit de te surveiller pour ne pas que tu t'échappes encore. Tu lui as fait un sacré bleu ! J'ai frappé un de mes gardes du corps à la tête une fois, parce qu'il refusait de me donner un pot de glace, ça a fait la même chose. Je suis contente de voir d'autres filles dans le camp. Parce qu'on est pas beaucoup. Il y a Marylin, la petite Lily-Rose, moi, et puis toi maintenant ! Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Cette question, encore. La brune plissa les yeux, essayant de flairer un quelconque piège. La blonde ne semblait pas dangereuse, et son nom éveilla quelque chose en elle. C'était une chanteuse connue. Enfin, elle ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupée, mais elle en avait entendu parler. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'était clairement pas une menace, contrairement aux deux hommes de plutôt. Et sa niaiserie pouvait supposer un esprit lent. Janet décida de tenter sa chance.

« Eh, tu peux me rendre un service ? »

Brithney se rapprocha d'elle, tout sourire.

« Si tu veux ! Mais les gens ne me demandent jamais rien d'habitude. Ils disent que je comprendrais pas. Mais c'est parce qu'il ne me connaisse pas bien je suppose.

\- Ouais, si tu veux. Tu peux me détacher les mains ? J'ai vraiment mal au dos dans cette position et...

\- Aucun problème ! DAVIIIIIID ! »

Janet en perdit les mots. Cette fois, c'était terminé, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa fuite discrète. Elle se laissa retomber sur le sac de couchage, en grognant de colère. David entra dans la tente, curieux. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Brithney.

« Elle demande à se faire détacher, parce qu'elle a mal au dos. »

L'homme que Janet identifia comme étant un pompier, au vue de sa tenue actuelle, sourit tristement à l'ancienne chanteuse.

« Brithney... Elle a réussi à te manipuler, encore une fois. Si tu l'avais libérée, elle serait partie du camp. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des inconnus ?

\- Qu'ils sont dangereux et peuvent facilement me tuer. Mais elle semblait gentille alors...

\- Va... Va aider Brian à porter le bois, il a besoin de bras supplémentaires.

\- Comme tu veux... »

La blonde quitta la tente. Les yeux de Janet devinrent deux cristaux de diamant froid, posés sur le pompier. Elle lui en voulait. Tellement qu'elle aurait pu lui arracher la trachée avec les dents si elle n'était pas coincée dans cette position humiliante.

« La cheville droite fracturée, l'épaule presque disloquée, des bleus partout énuméra David. Joli boulot. Je ne sais pas si sauter du bus t'as été bénéfique, Choupette.

\- Appelle-moi encore comme ça et la prochaine baffe tu l'as dans les couilles.

\- Du calme Michael Bay. Je crois qu'on est pas parti du bon pied toi et moi. On te veux pas de mal, t'es en sécurité ici. On a de l'eau, de la nourriture, des gardes à toutes les portes, pas mal de munitions. Assez pour tenir au moins quatre ou cinq ans d'après les calculs de Brian. T'as pas à craindre quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est pas moi qui ait parlé d'une attaque dans le bus.

\- C'est du passé. Et je pensais que t'étais avec eux. On s'est bien planté, j'avoue. On t'a fouillé, et t'as pas leur marque, donc tout va bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a attaqué ? »

David attrapa une chaise, et s'assit en face d'elle. Il la dévisagea un moment, puis lui sourit.

« On va plutôt jouer à un jeu. Chacun une question. Moi d'abord. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Janet Dixton, répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation. Je viens de Washington. Qu'est-ce qui vous a attaqué ?

\- Un groupe de survivants, la Lune de Sang. Une cinquantaine de personnes, toutes armées. Ils ont déboulé dans la nuit, on n'était pas prêts. Les gardes les ont vus, eux. On en a abattu une vingtaine, les autres se sont enfuis dans les bois. Le mec qu'on a trouvé dans les bois, c'était l'un d'eux. Quand ils ont détalé, j'ai pris quelques uns de mes gars et on est parti les chasser. C'est là qu'on t'as rentré dedans. Dis moi, comment t'es arrivée jusqu'à ce coin paumé ? On est vachement loin de Washington. »

Janet réfléchit à la question, avant de relever la tête.

« En me battant, seule. Je refuse de rejoindre les groupes de survivants. Ils n'apportent que des ennuis, de la tristesse. On vit dans un monde dangereux, s'unir c'est mourir. Je me débrouillais très bien toute seule avant que vous me traîniez de force ici.

\- Oh, tu crois ça ? Moi aussi j'ai voyagé seul pendant très longtemps. Et un jour, je me suis retrouvé coincé dans une station service, au milieu d'une horde, avec comme seule compagnie Brithney Spares, hurlant comme une hystérique et attirant encore plus de ces saloperies. Un groupe est venu, nous a libéré un passage, et on a pu s'enfuir. Depuis, je ne les quitte plus. Un groupe, ça te sauve le cul. Un jour ou l'autre, tu finiras seule, au milieu d'une horde, et là, qui viendras te sauver ? »

La jeune femme n'avait pas aimé le ton de sa voix. Ses yeux fusillaient ceux du pompier, visiblement très sûr de lui. Janet décida de répliquer.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Je voyageais avec un groupe moi aussi, au tout début de cette merde. Je m'étais attaché à eux. Et soudain, ils se font bouffer par des zombies, ils t'abandonnent, avec tes remords, tes larmes, tes peurs. Tu ne peux jamais leur faire confiance, parce qu'ils finiront toujours par crever. A quoi bon s'attacher à des gens si tu sais qu'ils mourront bientôt ? A quoi bon leur faire confiance ? Voyager seul, c'est sauver ta peau. Voilà ce que moi j'ai appris. Je ne suis pas une poupée inoffensive, je suis une survivante, et je me battrai pour ma liberté jusqu'à avoir les crocs d'une de ses saloperies me bouffant les intestins. »

David lui sourit tristement.

« Reste. Au moins une journée, pour te reposer. Regarde comment on vit ici, regarde ce qu'on a construit. Et ensuite si tu en ressens vraiment le besoin, je te laisserai partir. Avec quelques vivres et tes couteaux. »

Doucement, le pompier se rapprocha d'elle. Il retira ses menottes, et quitta la tente, la laissant seule. Janet se releva immédiatement. Ses côtes la faisait souffrir, mais c'était supportable. Elle se saisit des béquilles laissées à sa disposition, et elle sortit de son abri, méfiante. Le camp était plutôt grand. De gigantesques grilles assurait une protection suffisante contre les morts-vivants, et derrière elle, un couloir de métro abandonné semblait servir d'habitation aux survivants. Elle repéra assez vite six gardes, sur des tours de guet improvisées avec des bouts de ferraille, armes à la main. Cet endroit était sécurisé, c'était certain. Mais elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise.

Un homme passa devant elle, transportant une brochette de lapins cuits, qui lui ouvrit l'appétit. Elle mourrait de faim. Elle boitilla à sa suite, ne serait-ce que pour savoir où il se dirigeait. Elle fonça dans Brithney, qui la dévisagea de haut en bas, les sourcils froncé.

« Écoute toi, je sais pas qui t'es, mais je suis pas la poupée que tu peux utiliser à tout va, okay ? Je suis peut-être pas très intelligente, et facile à manipuler, et nulle au combat, mais je suis toujours en vie. Alors avant de me juger, demande-toi comment j'ai pu rester en vie aussi longtemps. »

Elle leva la tête et tourna les talons, un morceau de bois dans les mains. Brian, qui la suivait, se rapprocha de Janet.

« Elle a massacré vingt cinq zombies à elle toute seule hier, avec un M16. Vingt cinq balles, vingt cinq zombies. Elle est douée. »

Janet lança un regard surpris à la blonde, qui était déjà loin. Elle reprit sa route, en boîtillant, vers les grillages. Des tas de cadavres en décomposition étaient couchés devant les grilles, une balle dans la tête. Les attaques semblaient fréquentes, il était évident que ceux là étaient des morts récents. Les personnes sur les tours de guet lui lancèrent des regards à la fois curieux et méfiants. Janet releva la tête et tourna les talons. Cet endroit était sécurisé de toute évidence. L'idée folle d'y rester lui vint alors à l'esprit. Elle pourrait s'investir ici, se faire bien voir et monter en grade. Ou partir dès qu'elle le voudrait. Elle se voyait mal vivre enfermée entre quatre murs le reste de sa vie.

Elle repéra David un peu plus loin, en train de discuter avec un homme assez âgé, d'une carrure impressionnante. Elle reconnut sa voix assez rapidement, c'était l'autre homme avec qui il parlait dans le bus. Douglas. Sa carrure indiquait qu'il avait sans doute était un militaire. Janet lui sourit avec hypocrisie. Dans son quartier, au début de l'apocalypse, les militaires n'avaient pas hésité une seconde à tirer sur des personnes bien vivantes, par peur qu'elles ne soient contaminées. Résultat, le nombre de goules avait très fortement augmenté. Elle considérait que c'était entièrement de leur faute si ce monde était désormais merdique.

David lui sourit, Douglas resta lui silencieux, la dévisageant.

« Ah, Janet ! Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Ouais. Je veux... Je veux bien rester, pour aider. Mais j'ai des conditions.

\- Lesquelles ? demanda Douglas, sèchement. Au cas où vous avez pas remarqué, c'est la guerre ici, alors on a pas le temps de répondre aux caprices des princesses en détresse.

\- Premièrement, je veux pouvoir sortir de ce camp quand je le veux, dit-elle en l'ignorant. Si je vois que ça sent la merde ici, je me casse. Je suis une survivante avant tout. Deuxièmement, je veux récupérer mes couteaux. Il est hors de question que je ne me balade pas armée. Et troisièmement, si un de vos abrutis m'appelle encore « princesse », je me réserve le droit de lui péter un bras. C'est tout.

\- Rien qui ne semble pas réalisable, lâcha David.

\- Mais les armes... l'interrompit Douglas.

\- On peut bien faire une exception Douggie. Je suis certain qu'elle peut nous être utile. Est-ce que je me suis déjà trompé une fois sur quelqu'un ? »

Douglas fixa intensément Brithney derrière eux, en train de se plaindre d'un ongle cassé, un bout de bois à ses pieds. Le militaire finit par hausser les épaules, et s'enfonça dans le camp. David se retourna vers la brune.

« Suis-moi, on va chercher tes armes. J'ai le job qui correspond parfaitement pour toi. Vu que tu aimes bien le danger, je t'intégrerais à l'équipe qui fait les courses, à l'extérieur. On est pas beaucoup. Il y a Douglas, Brian et moi. Brian sert pas à grand chose, mais les gens ont du mal à le supporter dans le camp, c'est mieux qu'il soit avec nous. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le suivre dans le couloir du métro. Elle découvrit avec surprise que c'était très bien organisé. Chaque famille avait une petite parcelle, délimitée par des cartons. Des gens dormaient, d'autres discutaient en jouant aux cartes. Elle avait presque l'impression de se revoir dans les quartiers pauvres de Washington, alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément à se faire un peu d'argent. Ces temps-là n'étaient pas si lointain que ça, mais elle avait tellement changé en quelques mois qu'elle trouvait que ça faisait déjà une éternité.

« Si tu loges ici, tu auras ta parcelle toi-aussi. Il en reste dans la partie du fond. C'est Andrew qui a eu cette idée. C'est un vieil historien, c'est un peu notre papa à tous. Il aime bien soutenir les gens, tout le monde se confie à lui. La réserve est juste là. »

David ouvrit une porte blanche, contre un mur blanc. C'était un local de rangement, transformé en armurerie à l'arrivée des survivants. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils étaient bien équipés. Janet repéra des armes à feu, des silencieux, des paquets de munition, des arcs, et ses couteaux, posés sur une étagère, que son « collègue » s'empressa de lui donner.

« D'où viennent toutes ces armes ? Demanda Janet, méfiante.

\- D'ici et là. La moitié nous appartenaient déjà, on a trouvé toutes les munitions dans un magasin d'armes, les arcs proviennent de deux zombies qui les avaient accrochés sur le dos. Et il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui ont appartenu à des survivants d'ici aujourd'hui disparus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

\- L'attaque de la semaine passée. On a perdu beaucoup de gens bien. Mais aussi une horde, il y a quelques mois, puis une épidémie de grippe le mois suivant. En ces temps difficiles, n'importe quelle maladie peut être fatale. On a fait au mieux pour la contenir, seules quatre personnes n'y ont pas survécu. Deux gamines de trois ans dans le tas, des jumelles. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Janet sut immédiatement que ce sujet était sensible. Elle le garda dans un coin de sa tête, au cas où elle devait le faire chanter. Il avait beau paraître amical, elle savait d'aventure que les hommes n'étaient jamais gentils par nature. David referma la porte. Alors qu'il fermait le cadenas, un homme au T-Shirt Dark Vador, déboula dans le tunnel.

« David ! Un des gardes a repéré une voiture dans le lointain, elle partait vers le Nord. Il y avait un croissant de lune sur le capot, c'est eux, il n'y a aucun doute.

\- Merde. Brian, va chercher Douglas, on va les courser. Janet... Tu devrais rester ici, avec ta cheville et...

\- Je viens. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

\- Non, et c'est un ordre. J'ai besoin de gens capables de se battre ici, au cas où ça se passe mal pour nous. T'as l'étoffe d'une guerrière, prouve-moi que j'ai eu raison de sauver ton cul sur cette route. »

Il l'abandonna au milieu du couloir et disparut au loin avec Brian. Mécontente, Janet donna un coup de poing dans la porte. Elle détestait être laissée derrière. Elle décida finalement de rejoindre les autres dehors, toujours en boitillant. Des gens la dévisagèrent d'un air méfiant alors qu'elle se mêlait à la foule, rassemblée autour de Brithney et une autre jeune femme.

« Bien, tout le monde reste calme, dit calmement cette dernière. On va faire comme la dernière fois. Ceux qui sont blessés, malades ou trop jeunes vont dans les sous-sols. Ceux qui peuvent se battre restent ici pour défendre le camp. On ne laissera pas ces connards voler nos ressources. Wakenda, Hôan, vous êtes en charge du camp souterrain. »

Les gens se dispersèrent. Janet ne sut pas trop quoi faire, et se retrouva malgré elle en face de la leader, qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Eh, toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? T'es la nouvelle c'est ça ? Je suis Marylin, c'est moi qui m'assure que ce camp tourne rond quand rien ne va. Je suis aussi médecin. Tu m'a l'air d'une battante, puisque t'es toujours en vie. Prends une arme, tu vas nous aider. »

Elle n'eut rien à dire, on lui posa une carabine entre les mains. Peu à l'aise avec les armes à feu, elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'adapter au poids de l'objet. Alors qu'elle se mettait en place, un homme rit en lui disant qu'elle allait s'éclater avec le recul. Elle ne répondit pas, il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Brithney se plaça à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard. La blonde la jugea un long moment du regard, puis s'apercevant que Janet n'en avait rien à faire, elle releva la tête d'un air dédaigneux et se mit en position.

Janet commença alors à se dire qu'elle allait se retrouver en danger. La tourelle était facile à défendre, mais le bruit allait forcément attirer des mordeurs. Elle en avait peu vu dans cette région, mais une horde pouvait se former très rapidement désormais. Elle baissa immédiatement son arme.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

L'homme à sa droite s'envenima aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la petite nègre ? Elle est pas capable de bouger son cul pour défendre son pays ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Tu sais, avant que cette merde commence, je chassais les petites putes dans ton genre. On les enfermaient dans un cabanon, et on les laissait crever. Quand il y en avait trop, on les brûlaient. »

Janet sentit son sang bouillir. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. C'est ce qu'il attendait. Contre toute attente, Brithney se plaça devant elle, mauvaise.

« Dis donc Roger, si tu allais chasser des mexicains zombies un peu plus loin ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ont kidnappé ton cerveau dans leur fuite. »

L'homme leva la main, dans l'intention de la gifler. Janet arrêta son poignet, par réflexe, avant de dégainer son couteau de le placer sous sa jugulaire.

« Une simple pression et tu crèves comme une sous-merde dans ton propre sang. Dégage. Insulte-moi encore et c'est fini pour toi. Lève encore ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur une femme dans ce camp et je m'assurerai qu'on te retrouve attaché à un arbre, éventré, des dizaines de zombies te bouffant lentement les intestins. J'ai assez vu de connards dans ton genre quand j'étais gosse pour apprendre à me défendre. »

Elle le repoussa violemment à terre. Le redneck attrapa son arme et tourna les talons, en la fusillant du regard. Janet se tourna vers Brithney, qui la dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un s'opposer à Roger Good de cette façon.

\- Écoute Blondie, j'suis pas ton garde du corps. Le monde, c'est la jungle. Méfie-toi de tout. Des zombies, des hommes, de ta propre ombre. Le danger vient de partout, et surtout de là où tu ne l'attends pas. Je serai pas toujours là pour te défendre, la prochaine fois donne lui un coup de pied dans les couilles, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne recommencera plus. Aucune femme ne mérite d'être frappée juste parce qu'un psychopathe se croit au dessus des lois et de son propre cul. »

Elle se remit en place, consciente que ses mots avaient fait mouche sur la blonde. Brithney se plaça à côté d'elle, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. L'attente commença. Les premières heures, hormis quelques mordeurs se jetant sur la grille principale, il n'y eut pas beaucoup de mouvements. Des hommes en bas s'occupaient de leur planter un couteau dans le crâne, pour les faire taire et éviter d'en attirer plus. Janet restait concentrée, commençant même à s'inquiéter pour ses kidnappeurs. Elle se sentait stupide, mais ils étaient possiblement la seule chose pour laquelle elle avait décidé de rester ici. Brithney à côté d'elle était en train de somnoler, assise en tailleur contre le muret.

Puis il y avait eu le bruit d'un moteur, dans le lointain. Janet avait donné un coup de talon à Brithney qui se remis en place. Une voiture noire s'approchait du camp, rapidement. La jeune femme nota immédiatement que ce n'était pas celle qu'avait emprunté les trois qui étaient partis devant. Elle eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment. Le véhicule ralentit à l'approche de la grille principale. La stupeur fut générale quand David sortit du véhicule le premier, mais elle ne dura que peu de temps. Une arme était braquée sur sa tempe, il avait les mains attachées derrière le dos et il semblait blesser au front.

« Bien ! Lâcha tranquillement l'homme qui le retenait en otage. Cette fois on va le faire dans la dentelle. Vous vous barrez tous d'ici, et je laisse en vie vos guignols. Au moindre problème, c'est une balle dans la tête et on reprend cet endroit de force. Je sais que vous avez des demoiselles en plus, et vous voyez, il faut... repeupler. C'est une denrée plus rare que ce que vous croyez ! »

Janet lança un regard à la femme qui l'avait convaincue de monter dans cet endroit à découvert et dangereux. Elle était debout, un peu plus loin, nerveuse, serrant les mains sur son pistolet de manière compulsive. Brithney dévisageait quand à elle la brune, attendant quelque chose.

« Quoi ? Lui chuchota Janet. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- T'as envie d'agir, ça crève les yeux. Si tu tires, je te suis.

\- Mais t'es complètement folle. Si on tire ils vont nous descendre comme des lapins !

\- Mais David t'as choisie, il a tout misé sur toi. »

La brune fronça les sourcils, lui signifiant qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Brithney fit un mouvement de tête vers le bas. La jeune femme fut surprise de voir le pompier la braquer du regard, souriant. Pour un homme en danger de mort, il ne semblait pas vraiment inquiété. Tiraillée entre l'envie de se montrer à la hauteur et le besoin crucial de sauver sa peau, Janet finit par se lever. Elle baissa les yeux vers Brithney.

« Il n'aurait pas dû. Je suis désolée, mais je me casse d'ici.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner ?!

\- Et tu veux que l'on fasse quoi ?! Ils sont armés, tout ce qui les intéresse c'est de baiser les perdantes. J'ai déjà vécu ça pendant longtemps, il est hors de question que ça recommence. Quand cette merde a commencé, je me suis dit que j'avais une chance de repartir à zéro, que je pouvais commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais on ne peut pas faire ça avec des abrutis corrompus jusqu'à la moelle. Alors soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu crèves ici.

\- Non ! Je n'abandonnerai pas David, Brian et Douglas. Et tu devrais avoir honte de te défiler ! Lâche.

\- Survivante, répliqua Janet d'une voix sombre, en ramassant son arme. »

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'échelle, un coup de feu la fit sursauter. Tout le monde sur les remparts se tournèrent vers Brithney, qui venait de descendre l'homme qui tenait en otage David. Il y eut un silence, puis une première rafale de coups de feu, en bas des barricades. Janet l'évita de justesse en se jetant au sol, ravivant la douleur à sa cheville. Elle se retrouva collée contre un sac de sable, face à l'ancienne chanteuse la défiant du regard, les dents serrées.

« Si on y reste, t'y reste avec nous. C'est ça être un groupe.

\- Tu vas tous nous tuer espèce de malade ! Ils ne sont peut-être que six à la porte, mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas des centaines dans un camp un peu plus loin ?!

\- Rien du tout, mais maintenant, pour survivre, va falloir que tu nous aides. »

Janet serra les dents, en colère. Elle détestait se faire dicter les choses, mais elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Elle glissa jusqu'à Brithney.

« T'as pas intérêt à crever avant que je te pète la gueule, Blondie.

\- Dit la femme qui s'est pétée la cheville en sautant volontairement d'un bus en marche. »

Les deux chargèrent leurs armes avant de donner l'assaut. Les autres survivants, dans un premier temps surpris, finirent par aider à leur tour. Les balles fusaient un peu partout, de manière incontrôlée, créant un bruit monstre se réverbérant en écho dans les environs. Les assaillants évitaient tant bien que mal les balles, mais face à une vingtaine de personnes, ils ne tinrent pas longtemps. Mais ce ne fut pas le problème le plus important. Des dizaines de grognements ne tardèrent pas à s'élever dans les bois. Les premiers morts approchaient. David, toujours debout et les mains attachées dans le dos était monté sur la voiture.

« Brian et Douglas sont dedans, cria t-il à l'intention du groupe. J'ai pas de mains libres, grouillez-vous ! »

Deux hommes se portèrent immédiatement volontaires alors que les autres ouvraient la grille principale. Janet descendit avec Brithney au grillage, qui l'aidait à marcher. Elle tomba sur un vieil indien, tapant sur la grille avec un bâton comme un fou, pour attirer les mordeurs, avant de leur planter un couteau d'un coup sec dans la tête, tout en l'invitant à faire de même. La brune finit par accepter, s'appuyant contre un poteau pour ne pas être gênée par sa jambe. Une vieille femme aux yeux vitreux et avec un seul bras s'avança, en claquant des dents dans le vide. Janet lui planta un couteau dans le crâne, éclaboussant son propre visage d'une bouillie de cerveau et de sang relativement dégueulasse. Mais ça avait le mérite de détendre. Elle enchaîna les morts, laissant la colère prendre le dessus. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour rien. Elle avait manqué de mourir à cause de ces gens. Elle planta un nouveau mort avant qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, couteau en l'air, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Oh, du calme princesse, lâcha David en riant. Tout va bien. Tu peux arrêter, il y en a moins. »

Janet fronça les sourcils, avant de repousser le pompier au sol d'un grand coup de tête, qui lui fit au moins autant mal qu'à lui.

« Crétin irresponsable ! T'as manqué de tous nous tuer !

\- Je sais, ce n'était pas malin. Mais on s'en est tirés, non ? On a tué leur chef, je suis pas sûr qu'ils remettent les pieds par ici. Et on a gagné une voiture.

\- La belle affaire. Des gens sont blessés, d'autres ont manqué d'y rester. On n'est plus nombreux, ce n'est pas en nous entre tuant qu'on réussira quoi que ce soit.

\- Les meilleurs restent à la fin. Pas vrai ? »

La brune fronça les sourcils, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. David accepta volontiers, avant lui prendre la tête entre les mains.

« Écoute, si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrais pas. Mais ici tu peux être protégée, tu peux être utile. Nous être utile. T'as du potentiel, c'est ton manque de confiance qui te fait parler. Reste, apprends à nous connaître. Fais nous confiance. »

Janet poussa un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, je ne me suis pas posée quelque part depuis très longtemps.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je sais aussi que s'attacher à des gens peut être très dangereux. J'ai voyagé seule pendant longtemps, je ne veux pas... Je...

\- Je sais. T'es comme un loup, tu veux pas être domestiquée. Dans ce cas, va, je ne te retiens pas. »

Il tourna les talons précipitamment. Janet en fit de même, avant de se stopper net en croisant le regard de Brithney.

« T'es sérieuse là, tu vas encore te défiler ?

\- Blondie, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- T'as pas envie de te battre, c'est tout. Les personnes comme toi, elles finissent par se faire avoir par des mordeurs. On ne peut pas fuir éternellement. Plus maintenant.

\- T'as une bien grande gueule pour quelqu'un qui se fait manipuler aussi facilement qu'un gosse de trois ans.

\- Mais je suis toujours en vie. »

Elle soupira.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai à rester ici ? Dis-moi, Blondie, puisque tu sembles si sûre de toi. Pourquoi tu restes ici toi ?

\- Parce qu'on a tous besoin d'un ami au moment où ça va le moins. Un ami pour dire que tu fais de la merde et qu'il est temps de revenir sur la terre ferme. Je te propose un deal. Tu m'apprends à me défendre, je t'apprends ce que ça fait de se sentir protégée. »

Janet baissa la tête, vaincue. Elle lui tendit son couteau, avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers David, qui se retourna vers elle, sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu restes finalement ?

\- Il se trouve que je viens de me trouver une raison de ne pas partir.

\- Comme je te le disais, je choisis toujours les membres du camp avec soin. Je n'ai pas choisi Brithney pour rien. Comme je ne t'ai pas choisie pour rien. J'ai confiance en toi. Viens m'aider à débarrasser les saloperies devant les grilles, et je te montrerai ensuite tes quartiers. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis se retourna vers Brithney, lui souriant un peu plus loin. Elle prit la suite de David. Blondie n'avait peut-être pas tort. Elle allait laisser une chance au destin de lui prouver qu'elle avait vraiment sa place dans ce monde. Et ça commençait maintenant.

* * *

 _Eh beh ! Un mois de boulot pour ce One Shot, je suis bien contente d'en être enfin venue à bout ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce serait vraiment sympa :D N'oubliez pas que Janet est le best perso du monde et que toutes les critiques dessus sont infondées uwu On se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
